Goodbye Daddy
by ZWorld
Summary: Son Gohan thinks over his father's death from Cell Games. He decides it's time to let go and start the rest of his life. Very short One Shot.


Disclaimer: Gohan is copyrighted to Akira Toriyama! I'm just taking a look inside of his head... that's all!

-~Z~-

A young boy, no younger than ten years old walks to the edge of a cliff. He overlooks the great land that was known as Mount Paozu. This was a place where he grew up where he was born. He dug his shoes into the soft grass, gazing at how lush and green it looked.

The sun was slowly setting; tainting the sky in oranges and reds. It somehow matched what he felt for a split second. The late afternoon was bringing short chilled winds along with it. It made his cape flow frantically behind him. He didn t care much for the cold. No, he was here for one purpose. To think - To say goodbye. To overcome what has happened just a few short weeks ago. It was time to let go of the past and move on. But he couldn t help to find himself in such solitude to say goodbye for the final time.

He looks up to the sky, drawing in a deep breath. The sun nearly blinds him with its sharp rays, but he doesn t care.  
>Why did you have to leave us dad? The boy asked.<p>

Why did you count on me, dad?

Why? He breathed in once more, his hands drawing into fists.

Why did you watch in silence?

Why did you allow me to be so arrogant?

Why did you push me so far?

Why did you count on me?

Why?

The wind blew harsher this time, howling a reply. His wild hair became more tangled as the winds picked up.

You left mum and me... His voice cracked.

You left all of us... He drew once more a deep breath.  
>Even when we could ve wished you back, you decided to stay...<p>

Tears started to burn his eyes. He s tried so hard to keep them in. He s tried so hard to be strong. Strong as his father once showed him he could be. He knew deep down he wasn t strong enough. No, he couldn t look after his mother or the baby that was soon going to be his sibling. He was just a boy a boy who had incredible strength, but also a soft heart.

Why?

Is an adventure that much better than us! He shouted off to the sky. A few birds called as they flew off in fear of his screams.

If you loved us you would ve come back! He yelled once more, this time hot and salty tears ran down his face.

I know you sacrificed your life for all of us, but that doesn t explain WHY you had to leave us for good in the end! His voice cracked once more.

Sobs became louder. His control was slowly slipping. No, he couldn t keep it in anymore. He had to cry... He was here to cry. He needed to cry. His mother always told him that tears were needed at times. His Saiyan instincts told him otherwise... His mentor, Piccolo, taught him otherwise... But yet he couldn t help it as they fell, soaking his skin and scarf. Even though he was strong, he needed this. He was only young. Who could blame him?

Sobs echoed off the vast hills. Far-away birds called, only to be overpowered by a powerful yell as the boy fell to his knees; grabbing the soft grass he stood on earlier. He wanted to crawl into fatal position and cry himself to sleep. He wanted to so badly but something inside of him told him either wise.

He had responsibilities. He needed to go home and help his mother. He needed to be a loving son and a father figure for his soon-to-be sibling in the coming months. He needed to achieve the heights his mother set for him. He needed to be the man of the house. But maybe this was all too much for such a young boy?

Just a few weeks ago his father placed the world onto his shoulders. He didn t even warn the poor boy. As the fateful day came, the day of Cell Games, he knew lives would be lost. He knew this was going to be tough. The boy watched his father fight the monster. The boy thought his father was holding back and toying... but was only proved wrong when his father backed down.

Why didn t you tell me your plan daddy? He asked through sobs.

At that moment when his father called out his name, he didn t know what to do. Did his father really think that he; a 10 year old boy could REALLY beat such a powerful being? He couldn t doubt his father. No, he never doubted his father. His father always knew right... So he did what was asked of him.

After a pain enduring session, after trying so hard to access this power his father knew he had in him, the boy eventually found it. It was alright to fight for good. He knew that. But once he transformed he changed. The boy became arrogant and started doing the exact thing he didn t want to do. Toy. Play. He was supposed to kill his enemy... But yet his ego for once got in the way.

He felt guilty once more as he looked back on his memories. Cell was about to blow himself up, which meant the earth was going too. But his father came to the rescue and sacrificed himself. His father showed no fear of death. His father only cared of the people on this planet.

The boy did feel guilty. He was the cause of his father s death. If he destroyed Cell as fast as he should have, his father wouldn t have to give up his life.

But thank heavens for the dragon balls. After the struggle of killing Cell, the boy beat against odds and became earth s hero. The son of an already amazing man with extraordinary power was now a hero of his own. He was happy. He had admitted that he was happy. In hopes to bring his father back with the dragon balls, he knew things would turn out great... But when the time came to wish his father back, he refused. His father wanted to stay in other world as he thought he was the cause of so many enemies that happen to come along. His father thought it was best to stay dead and explore another world.

It s not fair, he sighed.

If you loved us you would ve come back,

You would have flown home with me and tell mum the great news. He closed his eyes, tears stinging them once more.

Even though he had to come in terms with his father s decision, he still couldn t help but feel sad. He needed his father with him now. He wanted his father to be there for him and his mother. He wanted his father to be there when his mother told him the news of the sibling he will soon have. He sighed once more, slowly getting up back to his feet.  
>No, his father wanted him to be happy. His father told him he was proud. Why would he need to be guilty for his death?<p>

He looked once more to the sky, the sun was lowered now. Stars were starting to appear in the darker parts of the sky.

He came here to say goodbye once and for all. He came here to come to terms with his father s death. He told himself once he leaves this spot, he would be happy. He would be proud of himself. He would be that son that will fulfil his mother s dream of becoming a scholar. He ll be that father figure he knows his mother is hoping him to be.

He ll be what his father believe he ll grow up to be; a young man with power and a pure, golden heart.

I love you daddy, he spoke softly.

I ll always love you, and I ll always remember everything you ve taught me,

I ll always remember you walking forward towards your opponent with no fear,

I ll be strong like you said I would be.

He exhaled for the last time. Tears drying as the wind blew gently. Slowly a smile grew on his face as good memories filled his mind.

This is goodbye,

Until we meet again dad, He smiled up once more to the sky. In the distance he swore he could see his father s face beaming. He imagines his father would be laughing his characteristic laugh.

Gohan! The boy s ear s twitched as he heard his mother s calls echoing off the hills. It was time to go. It was time to leave and start the rest of his life.

He slowly turned, about to leave until he heard a howl through the wind. It almost sounded like his father s laugh. He looked over his shoulder, smiling the classic Son grin.

See you later dad. He waved, taking a step forward, his cape flying around his muscular body.

With every step the boy took his confidence grew. He had his whole life ahead of him now. A life where he ll remember his father for his greatness. A long peaceful life that he ll enjoy.


End file.
